Learning to Fly
by Katswrite
Summary: What happens when two outcasts meet? And they are a wolf and a cat? Raven has been outcasted by most everyone her entire life, including her own family. This is due to the fact that she has wings. She is used to being alone but she has a short temper when others mess with her. Zed is an outcasted wolf, he's used to taking care of himself and just himself.


Raven lazily lay on a cloud with her left hind leg hanging off the cloud, she stared at the setting sun and sighed. She had awoken a few hours ago and due to being practically nocturnal she once again had no playmates, wasn't like everyone thought she was a mutated freak anyways. They always teased her, always said something was horribly wrong with her and that she did not deserve to live. Although she acted tough, let the rage overtake her, it broke her heart.

Zed stopped, his orange-red eyes shining from the orange light that shone on him as the sun dissapeared, letting the moon take its place on the sky. his one wing was folded against his flank, and his hair over his eye. He had an unreadable expression as he watched the sun fade away, a breeze ruffling his fur.

Raven's eyes flashed red as she remembered the way she had been teased, Her feathers ruffled up but she took a deep breath and folded them to her sides. Looking up at the bright shining moon she smiled and welcomed the peace it brought her, its soothing rays bathing her pelt and turning it silvery color.

The dark furred wolf sat down, his eyes locked on the now orange-pink sky. The moon had appeared and the stars were starting to shine as a coat of dark blue settled upon the sky. he narrowed his eyes. they shone in the light of the moon as he turned and padded away from the cliff he had been sitting at, the ocean shining beneath it. Something caught his attention in the sky. He raised his head, staring at a sky that seemed to have someone on it.. no.. that wouldnt make sense.. right? Zed blinked, his expression still as unreadable as before.

Raven's eyes widened and flashed red, her black fur bristling as she scented something dangerous, a wolf. At a young age all cat's learnt that wolves were dangerous, even her mother who didn't care for her strange winged child had taught her that one simple rule. Pulling herself to her feet she let her wings unfold, ready to take off at a moments notice. Although she knew she was safe up here she still recoiled at the foul stench worming its way into her nose.

Zed's wing was folded loosely, brushing against the ground as he stared at the cloud and the feathers falling in unkept rows. His eyes narrowed. The black fur of his was ruffled by yet another breeze, it carried the scent of night and he sighed before turning to walk away.

Staring down at the rocky ground Raven's eyes widened. A huge wolf was walking away, and it seemed to have wings. [ Wings! I'm not the only one! ] She cleared her throat, still prepared to fly off if the wolf was hostile. "Hey you!" She didn't notice the wolf only had one wing.

He froze, then turned his head. Staring at her, his eyes were cold, despite the warm color they had. His wing didnt look very muscular, as if he never used it- which he didnt. His ears twitched. "a..cat..?" he looked like he was dissapointed.

Her eyes darkened and became tinted with red flecks. "So what if I'm a cat!" She dug her claws into the soft tufts of the cloud and tried to calm herself, she often let her temper get away from her and it never ended well.

He shrugged. His expression became unreadable again as he turned away, the feathers from his wing brushing against the ground. The moon shown down on him, revealing his other side. It had no wing. He padded away his lip slightly bared in an annoyed expression and one of his fangs peeking out.

She stopped herself on the brink of yelling at the wolf, her eyes catching the sight of his other side, it was wingless. Her eyes returned to their icy blue and she silently cursed herself for feeling bad. "Hey where's your other wing?" she called down, her voice echoing off the rocky ground.

He slowly turned his head, "Do I look like I would know?" He growled, folding his wing tightly against his flank, so it was no longer touching the ground. In the moon light it was easy to see how weak the wing looked, as if he barely ever moved it.

She stared at the wing, it looked unkept and unused. She was trying really hard not to loose her temper as her eyes grew redder by the second, she couldn't afford to get into a fight with a wolf without a clear head. "No reason to be so rude just because your 'a big bad wolf'" She made quotation marks with her longest feathers, her wings spread out to her sides.

He blinked slowly. Having a slightly annoyed facial expression. "Ah, sorry.. Fluffy" he turned away and padded up a hill. His tail twitching behind him in amusement.

She gritted her teeth together, [I am so going to regret this.] Leaping gracefully off the cloud she spread out her wings and let each feather spread out, the wind seeming to encase her in a cocoon of air as she glided down. As soon as her paws touched the ground and she skidded to stop in front of him, spraying up tiny rocks, her eyes turned a dark red and her wings spread out to make her seem bigger. "My name is not Fluffy!" she yelled, sounding very annoyed.

He blinked slowly, his eyes shining with a mixture if boredom and annoyment, "You look like one who would have the name fluffy," he said, with a shrug, "What do you want? Wanna laugh at my wing? Go ahead, I'm used to it." His voice was cold as he stared at her, his ears twitching.

Her red eyes shone with anger and sorrow. "No I'm not going to laugh at your wing, its impossible to get used to something like that." Her wings slowly folded in to come to rest at her sides and her tail hung low. Her eyes dulling as the memories of other's laughing at her wings bombarded her mind, her usual barricade faltering.

Zed stared at her for a while, then shrugged, turning away. "Well then, if you don't need anything.. Bye" he padded away, his wing once again dragging across the dry ground, leaving a trail in the dust that lightly covered the rocky terrain.

She shook her head and forced back the tears, her eyes shining there icy blue. "Wait, d-don't go please. I don't want to be alone again." Her voice pleaded. Maybe if she had someone else like her, someone else who could chase the mean monsters away, she wouldn't feel so alone and lost anymore.

He paused, "how bothersome.." Zed sighed. Then he turned around. "Fine, I'll stay. The name is Zed." He had a pretty neutral expression, if you look away from the fact that his eyes gave away the annoyance he was feeling.

Her eyes brightend instantly, one of them hiding behind her white bangs. "Thank you." she mewed softly, her emotions often on the surface no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She examined the wolf she had thought to be so horrifying before and marveled at how many differences they held. Clearing her throat and smiling weakly she responded. "The names Raven." 


End file.
